Fun at night
by Meltinginthedark
Summary: Craig decides to pay a visit to his boyfriend Tweek when Tweek's parents aren't home. This is my first time writing a smut...no harsh reviews?


GAH! Don't kill me...this is my first smut. No harsh reviews? *hides* thank you to my awesome beta.. ENJOY!  
-

Tweek sat on his couch, staring at the TV with a blank look as he sipped his coffee. It was two in the morning, he couldn't sleep, and the underpants gnomes had already visited. Nothing he could do except yawn every now and then and text his boyfriend, Craig Tucker.

They were a crack pairing, considering the times Craig bullied him, no matter how many times Clyde dragged him along with the group, ignoring his own protests. Clyde was one of his closest friends, and he was the one who actually left early during a time they hung out with Craig, on purpose of course, because he knew Tweek had liked Craig. That was how the dating had started.

They had argued, fought, and ended in a position which was slightly uncomfortable. That was when Tweek's lips was touched by Craig's. He loved the feeling of his lips, along his jaw...over his collar bone...

_Whoa Tweek, slow down._

He jumped and screamed slightly when his phone went off, singing, _'Kiss me, Kill me, your kiss is torture, but killing me would be to easy~'_

'_Want me to come over, your parents aren't home right? Mine won't care.' _Tweek smiled at the text and got up shakily, walking over to the door to unlock all the bolts on the door; he didn't want a murderer to come in during the night and kill him right?

'_Of course, it's unlocked, I'm on the couch.' _He texted him as he sat on the couch, sipping more coffee.

Craig smirked as he walked down the sidewalk to Tweek's home. Tonight, well this morning, was going to be the first time he was going to dive a little further at home plate. He looked around and sighed softly at the cold air, walking a little faster.

He really liked Tweek. He was thankful to his idiot of a friend, Clyde, for leaving them alone that night. Tweek still has a mark which was now a scar, it was on his neck, where Craig bit a little too hard. That was months ago, it was almost half a year later, and he was happy about it.

He now approached the home of his boyfriend, knocking twice before walking in. "Tweekers?" He called out, closing the door and locking it as he bent down to remove his shoes.

"I-In here," The familiar voice called from the living room.

He smiled and walked in to see Tweek bundled in a blanket, looking at Craig with wide coffee colored eyes. Craig smiled and joined him, taking his jacket off, and tossing it carelessly on the floor, then grabbed part of the blanket Tweek was holding.

"I'm cold," Craig said as he pulled Tweek to him and held him tightly. "You're a heater."

"Ack! I-Is that a bad thing?" He asked as he sipped more coffee.

"Nope," He smiled and kissed him when he was done with his coffee. He licked his lips, tasting the coffee that was still on them. "And you taste good," He said softly. "Perfect."

Tweek blushed and stared at him. "W-Why are you complementing m-me?" He murmured quietly.

"Because I want to,"He kissed him again, ignoring Tweek's twitches, and kissing him deeper.

Tweek sighed slightly, kissing him back as he breathed deeply, closing his eyes. He pulled him closer with a slight blush. Craig smirked, licking the blondes bottom lip, who, in turn, squeaked and allowed him to slide his tongue inside his mouth.

They french kissed as Craig slowly lowered his own hips together to grind against his. Tweek gasped and let out a low moan, surprising the raven haired male.

"Well this is a nice surprise, are you getting turned on by just a touch?" He asked Tweek.

He stuttered and looked down. "I-I don't know a-are-nngh-you?" He asked, sending a small playful glare in Craig's direction as he laid back on the couch, pulling away from him to hide his embarrassment. Quick little touches like that could send Tweek over the edge with the way Craig toyed with him.

"Maybe I am," Craig replied lazily as he leaned back.

He knew every little spot and Tweek loved that. But the closest they have gotten to sex was blow jobs and fingering. Tweek was on the bottom; Craig forced him to be. But at the moment, Tweek wasn't enjoying being on the bottom. Sometimes he wanted to dominate his boyfriend, but he could dominate him in other ways. Riding him especially.

Tweek smirked as he leaned over to Craig, kissing him lightly. "Hey u-um Craig?" He asked quietly, looking at him. "I think maybe we could-nngh-go a little farther?"

Craig just raised an eyebrow as Tweek pinned him down and straddled his hips as he kissed him lightly. "What do you mean by a little further?" He asked the blonde.

"Like...s-sex maybe?" He was trying to stop his twitching, trying to show that he wasn't scared that he was going to be impaled with Craig's dick in a little bit.

"Are you so sure?" Craig asked as he looked at him. "I mean this is a large step you know." He hid the fact that he really wanted Tweek.

"I-I know." He kissed him deeply and blushed lightly as Craig quickly reached up and started to unbutton his messily buttoned shirt.

"Okay then, tell me to stop it you want me to," He warned as he licked Tweek's collar bone, biting down harshly as his hands moved to tweak Tweek's nipples.

Tweek gasped lightly, "J-Jesus..." He let out a squeaky moan. "D-Don't make me b-bleed out..." He said as he closed his eyes. He re-opened them and looked down at him with shock when he felt a knee moving against his crotch.

Craig smirked up at him as slipped one hand down underneath his pants and underwear, toying with Tweeks happy trail. "Do you like this Tweek?" He asked as he kissed him lightly. He pinched Tweek's nipple lightly, feeling it getting erect along with his cock.

Tweek nodded dazedly, looking down at him through hazy eyes as Craig dove a little deeper with his hand into Tweek's underwear. The raven haired male enjoyed the sight of the flushed blonde boy over him, slowly getting hard from the panting he was making.

The blonde ducked his head and leaned into his boyfriend's neck, nipping at the skin to conceal his moans. He was stunned when Craig suddenly pulled away from him to remove his own shirt and unbutton Tweek's pant's, flipping them over so he was on top.

"Think you can help me out here?" He asked as he pointed to his own boner. "Please, Tweek?"

He blushed slightly and nodded, slithering his shaky hand down to Craig's pants and unbuttoned them before unzipping them. "W-Want me to-nngh-suck you off?" He asked Craig with a dark blush, pulling them down.

"I'll tell you when to stop," Craig assured as he moved up to slip out of his jeans and get closer upon Tweek, starting to straddle his chest.

Tweek gulped and blushed lightly as he pulled his underwear down and stared at his cock for a long moment.

"Better lube it up good Tweek." He was warned as Tweek leaned in to lick the head of his cock, swirling his tongue and sliding it across the slit, earning a groan. He smiled playfully and licked more, taking the length into his mouth inch by inch, twirling it more.

Tweek's twitching slowly stopped when it came to things like this. When he was under so much pressure or he was hard (which was the case at the moment).

He deep throated him before pulling away, licking, and slipping his mouth back around him as he sucked him roughly. He loved the groans he received from the raven haired male above him.

"Holy Hell Tweek..." The ebony haired male muttered before pulling out of his mouth and pushing him down roughly, pulling Tweek's pants down along with his underwear. "Suck," He ordered as he pressed three fingers to Tweek's lips as he rubbed his cock.

Tweek took in each finger one by one, sucking and slathering them with saliva. Once they were coated, Craig pulled them away and slipped one finger into his entrance, looking down at Tweeks blushing face as he released a small squeal and bit his lip.

He slowly slipped in another and started scissoring him, feeling around for his prostate. When he found it, Tweek inhaled sharply and let his head fall back on the couch, his back arching perfectly. Craig just smirked and looked down at him, adding a third finger, the final one. "Are you enjoying yourself Tweek?" He asked quietly.

He nodded and leaned up to kiss Craig as he was stretched. "T-This feels really good..." He whispered to the noir haired male above him.

"Well no shit," Craig muttered as he flipped him over and hooked an arm around his waist, rubbing the head of his cock against his hole. "Are you about ready Tweek?" He asked him as he kissed along his spine. He received a short nod for an answer, then slowly pushed in.

Tweek gasped sharply and leaned down to the couch cushion, grasping it with shaky hands as Craig pushed in deeper. He swore lightly, blinking back sudden tears from the pain in his rear. He looked back at his boyfriend when he heard his name being called.

"Tweek? Want me to stop?" He asked, only half way in.

"No..." He squeaked out, his heart beating quickly. "I'm fine..." Then, surprising both himself and Craig, he bucked backwards, forcing his cock all the way in. He gasped and squirmed slightly as his face reddened.

"Fuck!" Hissed Craig as he groaned throatily, eyes closing. "Your so tight." He murmured as he let the blonde adjust. He leaned down and kissed his back.

"Nngh...you can m-move I guess..." Tweek murmured, closing his eyes and breathing deeply through his nose.

Craig nodded and complied, pulling out to the head and thrusting in, gasping slightly when Tweek screamed 'Sweet Jesus!' and arched his back. "Did I just hit what I think I hit?" He asked the smaller one.

He received a nod and happy sigh as Tweek buried his face into the cushion. "You did," He whispered with a groan and looked back at him. With a small smile he pushed himself from doggie position to leaning against Craig's chest, kissing him deeply as he was thrust into again and again, always hitting his prostate now, even at their odd angle.

When Tweek's cries of pain and pleasure turned into harsh panting and moaning (mixed with a few swears, the ones that only came out when he cracked under pressure) Craig grasped his cock and started pumping, kissing his jaw line. "Craig, I'm going to cum!" He warned loudly as he tossed his head back against his shoulder and teased him as he nibbled his earlobe and panted into his ear.

"Want me to in or out?" Craig asked as he stifled a groan. He thrust harder into his boyfriend, holding his up with one arm around his waist, stroking his cock to match his thrusts into his prostate.

"In, Craig! In!" Tweek cried out before calling Craig's name as he came all over the couch, groaning after when Craig came inside of him.

After a shower filled with lazy kisses and laughs, they cleaned the couch (Tweek blushing and avoiding Craig's gaze the entire time), and went upstairs to lay in his bed, spooning.

"Craig?" Tweek asked tiredly as he looked back at him, playing with his fingers that belonged to the arms wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah Tweekers?" Came the lazy reply as Craig nuzzled Tweek's hair, their nude bodies covered by a thin blanket.

"I-nngh-love you." Was the whisper that pulled a smile to Craig's face.

"I love you too Tweekers, good night."


End file.
